Our Go Adventure
by RainingForMe
Summary: It was the raging game going around town, in fact, even Tsuna was playing it despite the limited number of stops and gyms in Namimori. However, soon things start to go down as real, actual Pokemon emerge into the world, and they seem to be nothing like they are portrayed in the show. The only way to control them is through the game.


**The Visitor**

For Tsuna, it all began one afternoon. He was at home, ready to leave for TakeSushi, a popular pokestop that was always lured. A pitiful whimper made him pause at the door to his backyard.

"Kaa-san is at the store. No one else should be home . . . Iya, iya, iya - this isn't a horror movie. Don't be stupid, Tsuna. Don't go towards the sound," Tsuna muttered to himself. Before he could continue on his way, another thought came to mind. "What if someone's hurt?"

Sighing to himself and his weak will, he cautiously slid the back door open and peeked outside. Slowly, ever so slowly, his eyes followed the scarlet trail to the wounded creature. It was familiar, in a way, its snow-white body decorated with small, red and blue triangles reminiscent to Tsuna of something he's seen before. And then, the realization came.

"Togekiss?" Tsuna whispered, dubious of the truth before him.

The Togekiss slowly lifted his head causing more blood to spurt from his wound. Tsuna rushed forward, ripping off his sweater to apply pressure on the wound.

"Kami-sama, how are you here? No, what happened to you?" Tsuna shouted, desperately trying to stop the blood flow.

Togekiss cried softly, shaking his head. "_My egg, is my egg okay?_" Slowly, his wing lifted to reveal a white egg specked with red and blue triangles.

Rapidly, Tsuna nodded, and the Togekiss smiled, warbling softly.

"_You, human, you are different. You are special. Take care of my egg for me. Give my egg a bright future,_" the Togekiss whispered before finally closing his eyes and taking his last breath.

"I promise," Tsuna cried as he gradually released the pressure and sat still in shock. Slowly, his hands, covered with the Togekiss's blood, reached for the egg, carefully caressing the shell. "I promise you, you will have the best life possible."

"Kyaaa!" a scream came from behind him.

Tsuna swerved back to catch his mother's horrified eyes. "Kaa-san." His lips quivered as his eyes watered, and a tear fell down his cheek. "Kaa-san. O-Okaa-san. Uwahh, Mama!" Tears poured, showing no sign of stopping as he hugged the egg tightly to his chest.

Nana shot forward, wrapping her arms around her child as she turned him away from the corpse. "Shh, shh." Tears ran down her own eyes as she stared at the Togekiss. "Tsu-kun, it will be okay. It'll be okay, shh."

* * *

**The News**

"_The most latest news; Coming straight from the international game series, Pokemon, there has been sightings of the beasts from this game. Already, fifteen cities have been destroyed by these beasts, and there have been over 300,000 casualties. With the alliance of Niantic, Nintendo, and the UN, the mobile sensation, Pokemon Go, has been upgraded to control these beasts for the better of humanity. For the sake of the world and the safety of your families, utilize this feature to stop the mindless beasts from destroying your-_"

Tsuna abruptly shut off the TV, glaring at the piece of technology as he clutched his egg closer to his chest. "Do not listen to them. You are not a mindless beast, you are a person, just like everyone else. Yeah, Pokemon are destroying cities and such, but, at the same time, humans were already doing that with their missiles and bombs. Not only that, but these Pokemon are not attacking just to do it, they're probably scared and frightened. This is a world that they have no idea what to do in, nor does it have the same food they need. People are stupid, so don't listen to them."

Nana giggled as she sat beside her son with two plates of pancakes. "Tsu-kun is so smart for a ten-year-old boy. If only other people were as smart as you."

Tsu-kun grinned at his mother as he nuzzled his egg.

* * *

**My Mindless Beastling**

Tsuna fidgeted in his seat, ignoring the teacher's lecture as worry overtook him. Recently, his egg began pulsing and shining, not enough to hatch, but enough to be near it. The door to the classroom slammed open, and everyone in the classroom jumped. Standing at the door way was a raven haired teen with stormy grey eyes. Everyone in the room knew him, or of him - Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari scanned the room before coming upon spiky, brown hair. "You, herbivore. Go home, your mother called."

"Eh?" Tsuna gaped. It took only a second before he understood why he was called. He quickly grabbed his things before pausing for a second. If he ran, he would not be fast enough, however . . . He sent a look towards Hibari and nodded. He marched up to Hibari and shouted, "Help me get home quickly, and Mama will cook you your favorite food!"

They all sent a strange look to Tsuna while Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Salisbury steak, herbivore," Hibari growled.

Tsuna nodded. "The best."

Hibari nodded, threw Tsuna over his shoulders, and ran out of the school.

~! #$%^&*()_+

"Tsu-kun, hayaku!" Nana shouted as Tsuna stormed into the house.

Kicking off his shoes, he ran to the living room where his egg was glowing on top of the couch. He knelt beside his mother as the egg began to crack. One more flash, and out came a small, round Pokemon, the rounded body the same pattern as her egg and the head cream colored with spikes.

"Prii!" the Togepi cheered, staring between Tsuna and Nana.

Slowly, Nana handed the bottle of soy milk to Tsuna who took Togepi into his arms and placed the nipple to the Togepi's mouth. Eagerly, the Togepi suckled on the nipple, clearly enjoying the warmed soy milk.

As the Pokemon drowsily suckled, the bottle's content dwindled, and her eyes began fluttering closed. Once she was finally softly snoring, Tsuna cooed and held her closer.

"Herbivore, explain."

* * *

**Rain Dancing**

The rain was constantly thrumming, and Tsuna found himself underneath a tree holding Togepi in his over-sized yellow and orange sweatshirt, blocking the few raindrops getting through the tree from hitting Togepi.

"Pi-pi-prii," Togepi cried out, nuzzling further into the warmth.

Tsuna smiled, patting Togepi on her head. He looked up at the clouds, searching for any sign of clearing. However, something caught his eyes. It was a small creature, dancing around in the rain with happy cries. It was light and dark purple with green cheeks, happily smiling and giggling.

"Prii!" cheered Togepi, excited by the other Pokemon's excitement.

"Goo!" the Pokemon shouted in surprise, swerving around to face Tsuna and Togepi. "Mee!"

Tsuna balanced Togepi in his arms, giving the Goomy a wave with a smile. "Hello."

"Goomy!" the slug-like creature cheered as it neared the duo.

Slowly, Tsuna lowered himself to the grass, not minding the mud, and held a hand out to the dragon-type Pokemon. "I can see that you are enjoying the rain today."

The Goomy chirped, nuzzling his head against Tsuna's palm.

"Shall we be friends from today on?" Tsuna asked, Togepi giving a purr of agreement.

"Goo!" the dragon cried, dancing once more in delight

* * *

**Can You Show the Beast Kindness? **

"Ugh! You useless rat! Why the hell do you look like that? Now, you just look cutesy and fluffy - something meant for girls. Useless garbage," a voice grunted.

Hearing this, Tsuna shot towards the place he hoped the noise was coming from. It was in front of a small cafe that a large man was berating the Alolan Raichu, the audience simply standing by, and some even nodding in agreement at the man's words. A scowl grew upon Tsuna's face as he hurtled himself in front of the man's raised fist.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Tsuna shouted, enraged at the man and lack of defense for the Pokemon.

The Raichu squeaked softly in surprise, unfolding a bit from her fetal position. Tsuna scooped the Pokemon into his arms, glaring fiercely at the adult.

"Disgusting, I see that the only beasts here are you people," Tsuna spat as he began to walk away.

"Now, see here kid - " the man began before being interrupted by a sharp trill as Togetic flew between the man and his trainer, Goomy jumping from her back to create a Protect shield in front of Togetic.

Tsuna tilted his back just so that his burning orange orbs met the man's gaze. "We will be leaving now, sir." He continued on, his two companions following behind.

Once getting a distance away, Tsuna looked down at the trembling Raichu, smiling warmly and cooing. "Hey, are you okay? That was quite a scare, wasn't it?"

"Rai," the Raichu murmured sadly, her head tilting down in shame.

"You know, I like you just the way you are. The way you're riding your tail like it's a surfboard and how you remind me of honey, it makes me think of summer! That's just amazing," gushed Tsuna, sincerity and warmth enveloping his words.

The Alolan Raichu tilted her head, pulling her tail close to its chest. "Chu?"

"Really," Tsuna repeated. "Would you like to stay with me, and Togekiss, and Goomy, and Mama? We'll be one big family!"

"Chu!" Raichu nodded, brightening up.

* * *

**The Snarling Beast**

There was a Pokemon at the outskirts of Namimori that roamed around the perimeter, snarling and biting at any that came near. There were multiple attempts to capture this Pokemon, but all failed. It was a stronger and older Mightyena that was transferred to this world from his old trainer. The bond snapping between Pokemon and trainer slowly driving it insane, missing the warmth and comfort offered through the bond. His Moxie ability, kept secret from others, giving him an edge over other trainers and also forcing him into solitude while searching for a worthy trainer.

Mightyena lied beneath the shade of the tree, curled amongst its branches as it licked its bleeding wounds. His head snapped to the human at the base of the tree as it gasped.

"Who did this to you?" the human asked as he growled menacingly.

With narrowed raven eyes, he followed every moment of the human's hand as it searched through its phone. In its hand materialized a pink potion that he'd seen previous trainers he battled use. His growls grew in intensity as the human began to climb the tree to get near.

The human paused, just a branch away from reaching him. "Hush, this will sting, but it will help. I promise that's all I want to do."

This human's eyes. It made him think of his own trainer's. Soothing, filled with warmth. Lovely eyes as he called them. Warily, he nodded, keeping an eye on the human's hands as it worked.

A few moments had passed, and, already, he felt better than before. "There you are. Better now?"

Mightyena huffed and placed his head between his paws for a nap, glad the pain was gone. It was interfering with his peaceful nap.

The human laughed and slowly descended the tree. As its figure slowly grew smaller the further it went, Mightyena's mind recalled those lovely eyes.

* * *

**Seven Beasts, One Body**

When Tsuna first met Barbaracle, he was sitting in the park - Mightyena napping in the tree, Raichu curled in his lap, Sliggoo dancing in the shade, and Togekiss curled at his side while cheering on Sliggoo.

"Ugh, so gross," a voice shrilled from afar.

With slow, deliberate steps and steady breaths to help calm himself, Tsuna approached the owner of the voice who stood beside a Barbaracle.

"God, you were kind of cute before, but now you're just a monster," the girl scrunched her nose in disgust before releasing the Pokemon. "Go away before I tell my dad to exterminate you. Ugly, disgusting Pokemon like you shouldn't exist at all."

Tsuna snorted. "Shrill, spoiled brats like you shouldn't exist either. God, have some decency. I bet you were kind of cute as a baby, but now you're just a self-centered twat who will never reach far in life. Good luck." He put a hand on one of Barbaracle's arm and said, "Barbaracle is too good for you, he's too smart for a girl whose brain isn't even the size of a shrimp, it'll never compare to Barbaracle's seven brains.

"Well - I never!" the girl huffed, twisting away in anger before stomping away.

"Don't mind her, Barbaracle. You're fine just the way you are, I think you're quite adorable just being yourself," Tsuna said. "Come, you want to come to play with us? I'm sure Mightyena would be quite intrigued by your different minds, he didn't get to travel to the Kalos Region where you're from originally."

"Bar," the Pokemon responded, acquiescing to the request.

* * *

**To the Light**

"Oh, come on! I got this ugly thing?" a woman huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

Nana paused in her shopping and looked to the woman with a Dustox by her side.

"There's no use to you, I wanted a Beautifly, not this disgusting moth."

Nana approached the woman and smiled blankly. "Excuse me, Miss. I wouldn't mind taking that Dustox off your hand. My son would love to have another companion with him."

"Go ahead, I don't need it," the woman rolled her eyes. "Take the useless thing."

"Another thing before I go, Miss," Nana said as she hustled Dustox to her side by her shoulders. "You're quite filthy. I'm glad Dustox doesn't need to deal with you."

Nana left with the gaping woman behind her.

Dustox nudged Nana gently on her bob, crooning softly.

Giggling, Nana cheered, "Don't worry, Dustox. I'm sure Tsu-kun will take great care of you. Plus, I think Togetic would love a companion who could fly."

* * *

**Go Against the Monsters**

"Look, it's the Beast Preacher," a student snickered.

"He's just like the filth that follows him. Everyone knows Pokemon are just monsters."

"Dame-Tsuna."

"Kaiju-Tsuna."

"Kemono-Tsuna."

Tsuna slowed and looked back and forth at the crowd surrounding him. He smiled. Protect shields surrounded him as his full team stood menacingly around him.

"Yes, you're right," he beamed. "I'm useless, I'm a beast, a monster. Still - "

Bubbles materialized from Goodra and shot out towards the crowds, barely skimming the tops of their heads.

"I'd like you see go against my monsters."

* * *

**Picnics**

Nana and Tsuna watched the team play with the increasing number of wild Pokemon, sitting on the picnic blanket while munching on some sandwiches and rice balls.

Goodra was happily splashing in the shallow river with the Goldeens and Magikarps. Togekiss happily flew beside Dustox with the local Pidgeys, Pidgeotts, and Pidgeots. Raichu happily flew after them, attempting to tag them mid-air in their game. Mightyena was napping in the sun, providing a warm heating source for the Oddishes and Rattatas, Barbaracle meditating beside them.

"They're so happy," Tsuna whispered, content to watch his team play freely.

"That's thanks to you, Tsu-kun," Nana smiled.

Tsuna turned to his mother and beamed. "You, too, Mama! You helped a lot too!"

Nana's smile dimmed for a moment. "Did you hear about the new tournaments?"

With a solemn nod, Tsuna looked back to his Pokemon. "I just don't know why people treat them like tools, like things that aren't alive."

"It's most likely because they came from a game, Tsu-kun," Nana admitted. "They probably still think they're a game, not real, living creatures."

"We'll change it!" Tsuna shouted, determined.

"You will," Nana agreed quietly.

* * *

**The Arrival of New Beginnings**

"Tsu-kun, Papa has sent you a tutor," Nana cheerfully said one morning.

Tsuna paused in eating his eggs and the rest of his Pokemon slowly came to a freeze as well.

"Mama, I thought he went off to be a star," Tsuna said.

Nana smiled. "Yes, and he's now sent you a tutor! Hopefully they can help you change people's minds about Pokemon!"

"Hm," Tsuna pondered. "Maybe."

Before he could resume eating, the door bell rang. He rose to the door as Nana continued to wash the dishes and felt something within him shiver as he grew near.

Mightyena trailed after him, ready to snarl and attack if necessary.

"Ciaossu."

**AN: This is complete and I will not be continuing on the main story line. This was mainly a plot-bunny that came one day and took several months to complete, despite how short it was. If anyone is free and motivated, they can pick it up as long as they PM me about it. About my other stories - to be honest, I am very lacking in motivation. I have been attempting to write chapters, but honestly, I haven't found much progress or inspiration to finish them. Thus, they may remain incomplete for a long while. I apologize, but thank you to all who continued to come back and have sent me PMs about the matter. I hope you enjoyed this little idea! **


End file.
